


Ricktober-Challenge

by HopeTheCrazyCat



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: October challenge, Ricktober Challenge, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeTheCrazyCat/pseuds/HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: Hi, there. While it's still a month away until Ricktober, I wanted to inform ahead that I'm planning to do a Ricktober-Challenge. And everyone who feels like it, can participate – the more the merrier, right?





	Ricktober-Challenge

Hi, there. While it's still a month away until Ricktober, I wanted to inform ahead that I'm planning to do a Ricktober-Challenge. And everyone who feels like it, can participate – the more the merrier, right?  
  
It's pretty simple:  
Each day in the month October you post a short fanfiction/ficlet/drabble that will be completely Rick-centric. Please make them at least 100 words long (no cheating by writing only a one-liner!).  
  
Of course, you can include other Ricks or characters than just the prompted Rick, but please try to keep the focus on the main Rick.  
I don't want to limit your creativity by dictating which genre it should be. Just write what you feel like. It can be anything from fluff, angst, romance to even smut (bonus points for rickcest).  
  
  
Prompt:  
  
1\. Doofus Rick / Rick J-19ζ7  
2\. Surgeon Rick  
3\. Simple Rick (either the one from the wafer cookie factory or the one from the "fake memory" in Ep301) or Weird Rick (can also be both)  
4\. Lab Rick  
5\. Deepthroat Rick / Investigator Rick (the Rick that looked like a detective and handed "secrets" to Campaign Manager Morty in the Ricklantis Mixup episode)  
6\. Storage Rick  
7\. Flesh Curtains Rick / Younger Rick (basically just a story from Rick in the past (-> pick your preferred age ^^), would also allow Rick turning himself younger or getting into a younger clone body as long as it is not Tiny Rick)  
8\. 7 Sins Ricks (pick from one to all: Wrath Rick, Envy Rick, Sloth Rick, Greed Rick, Lust Rick, Gluttony Rick, Pride Rick)  
9\. Tiny Rick (doesn't necessarily have to be Rick (C-137 or other) in a clone body again)  
10\. Mysterious Rick  
11\. Dumb Rick / Tall Morty (alternately allowing the Rick from the dimension where Mortys are the geniuses and Ricks are the sidekicks -> see Rick and Morty comics)  
12\. Miami Rick  
13\. Rick D-99 (or some other Rick from Seal Team Ricks)  
14\. Governess Ava Rickinsocks (alternately using a female OC-Rick would also be allowed)  
15\. Evil Rick  
16\. Salesman Rick  
17\. (Rookie) Cop Rick  
18\. Super Fan Rick  
19\. Guard Rick(s)  
20\. Guilty Rick  
21\. Lizard Rick  
22\. Novelist Rick  
23\. Cowboy Rick  
24\. Zero Rick  
25\. Teacher Rick  
26\. Bubblegum Rick  
27\. Robot Rick  
28\. Dirty Rick  
29\. Toxic Rick  
30\. Council of Ricks (pick from one to all: Riq IV, Ricktiminus Sancheziminius, Zeta Alpha Rick, Maximums Rickimus, Quantum Rick, Rick Prime)  
31\. Rick C-137  
  
  
If you can't come up with a story for a prompted Rick you get a joker (one per week) to pick one of the alternative prompts instead.  
  
  
Alternatives:  
  
-Dandy Rick  
-Investment Rick  
-Aqua Rick or Alien Rick or Cyclops Rick  
-Grunge Rick  
-Grandpa Rick or Golfer Rick  
-Vaporwave Rick  
-Four Eyes Rick  
-Jar Head Rick  
-Ninja Rick or Karate Rick  
-Mustache Rick or Beard Rick  
-Chair Rick  
-Hacker Rick  
-Junkyard Rick  
-Morty Games Rick  
-Punk Rick or Greaser Rick  
  
  
If you still have questions or suggestions, shoot right away :)  
I'm interested to see in the comments who else is going to join me and try. BTW, you can also participate in the challenge by making fanart / short comics instead of writing a fanfiction.  
When the challenge starts you could also leave a link of your entry in the comment section.  
  
Till then!  



End file.
